An Unrequited Love
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Benimaru just broke up with his girlfriend. He was able to know where Ash Crimson was staying and convinced him he doesn't want to cause any trouble. He just wants to move on.


**An Unrequited Love**

 _[Decided to wrote this being inspired with a romance I read about Benimaru and Ash. I just have to write my own version. If you do not like gay romance do not read this. I decided to make Benimaru bisexual. I have no proof if he is one and fans of his might... wish me dead..eh (good luck with that haters) Do not take this seriously. I respect Benimaru and Ash alot. I want to even redo this story ...so that the ending will be a bit different but time will tell if I will redo this. Benimaru Nikaido, Ash Crimson, Kyo Kusanagi, Robert Garcia, Iori Yagami, Elisabeth Blantorche or also known as Betty to Ash belong to SNK Playmore. Kyo has a very brief role here. Betty, Iori and Robert are just special mentions they do not appear in this story at all.. well thanks in advance to the ones who decides to went out their way just reading this my little insanity :)]_

Ash Crimson was busy in his own hotel room somewhere in America. He is here for the KOF tournament and was pondering deeply if he will steal Kyo Kusanagi's sacred treasure and leave him dry just like the two. He find him annoying and surely he likes to see suffering in those brown eyes before he loses his pyrokinesis. He wished he did took time looking at Iori's eyes before he lost his powers, but then he will not dare return his pyrokinesis just so he can see that look. Chizuru had that look of fear before passing out. He smiled at the memory. He was lying prone on the big waterbed and doing nail art on his fingers. Somehow he was not pleased with the result and decided to repaint his little finger. The digital phone near him rang startling him causing him to paint outside his finger. He softly cursed, he was clad on light clothes, a sleeveless shirt and boxers as he went to the phone.

"Hello?" he boredly answered the phone.

"Mr. Crimson, a certain Mr. Nikaido wants to see you. He is waiting here at the lobby."

Benimaru? What was he here for, how did he knew? Everybody is looking for him. Is Benimaru alone? He suddenly thought of Betty if she is with Benimaru. "I-Is he alone?" he asked the female hotel receptionist.

"Yes, he said he just wants to see you,"

Weird. Ash thought. Benimaru might had informed the others where he is. He got curious in a wary way what business Benimaru wants with him. He must admit he is the most attractive among the male fighters but dating a fighter is the last in his list. He found Benimaru was almost able to defeat him at their last fight though. Nikaido hesitated, that puzzled him and he was able to counter act with his cart wheel that knocked Benimaru out.

"S-Send him at my room." he blushed unsure of his words. He can't trust Benimaru he decided. He might just knock him out again if ever he wants trouble. He can tip the hotel's employers to send his unconcious body at a dumpster and hope a good samaritan will send him to a hospital.

"He wants to talk with you first Mr. Crimson" the receptionist told him.

Ash glanced at the wall clock, it's past eight in the evening. What the hell does Nikaido wants with him? "Okay put him in the receiver"

"A-Ash?" Benimaru's voice was beautiful and low as he said his name. There was a pang of pain obvious in his tone.

"What do you want?" he can't help but snap

"H-Hey, don't be like that... may you meet me here at t-the lobby? Have you eaten dinner? I'll treat you."

Ash blushed at Benimaru's words. He hardly ate dinner at all. He found the vegetable dish too fresh for his palate that he hardly touched it. He let out a sigh and realized Benimaru has a problem. He wondered what it s about. Is it anything to do about Kyo or the ladies he heard Benimaru had wrapped in his little finger? Maybe he got busted by these women already, about time, if he got a suitor like Benimaru he will ditch him in a heartbeat.

"What's eating you Benimaru?"

He heard a slightly annoyed sigh on the receiver. "Loraine... broke up with me..." Benimaru stopped when he heard a quick snicker from Ash. "Crimson, I had not tipped every hotel owner who runs a hotel near the KOF arena premises for you to treat me this way. I want to find where you might possibly be...f-for a reason. Dumb people who are trying to locate you just do not have the right resources and contacts to actually find you...and I made sure this call is not bugged so... your hiding hole is safe from every prying ears. Is that enough for you to trust me?"

Ash went speechless his wariness was gone. "I am not your friend, why talk to me Nikaido?"

He almost imagined Benimaru puff his chest before gathering enough courage to say "I... guess I got a crush on you, Crimson. Your cute freckles and sleepy-like blue eyes kinda... got to me in our last fight... Oh, and may I also add I like them strong... l-like you." Benimaru blushed in synch to Ash.

Ash had to admit he was really flattered but then he still asked Benimaru. "Why had you dared admit that when you lost a girl?"

"B-Because... I thought about you when we broke up!" Benimaru blurted. "Do not let me barge in on your room... or..."

"What huh?" Ash somehow teased Benimaru.

"Oh, heaven knows what I'll do with you." Ash reddened again. Benimaru's proclamation excited him. Will he let him? His musing was stopped by Benimaru's gentle voice.

"Ash, please... I need you here. I am not being followed. If I find out we are, if you decided to see me, I'll get rid of them myself."

"Wait for fifteen minutes." Ash found himself telling Benimaru.

They were walking towards Benimaru's Lamborghini. He was greeted awhile ago by a brightest and gorgeous smile from Benimaru. He almost thought it was just a facade about what he claimed awhile ago. Benimaru was wearing a light blue silk long sleeves, black dress pants matched with wing tipped black shoes. He looks like a million bucks. Benimaru looks and smells delicious with the French perfume Ash can not resist. It was his own favorite scent, only Benimaru was wearing the more masculine smell of wood and cinnamon.

"I guess... I got you day dreaming during the night?" He found Benimaru was holding the car's door for him with a breath taking smile. He was staring at Benimaru all the way to the car and was thinking deeply he did not noticed Benimaru was holding the door for him. He wore a scarlet jacket over his white linen sleeveless overalls. He let down his hair for once and as he boarded the car he heard Benimaru say about his look,

"I love how cute you are looking right now..." his tone was seductive and low Ash found himself gulp. "I-If you let me kiss you later that will be wonderful." he did not looked at him when he said it but proceeded to drive away. "I-think I can't bring you out to a fancy dinner. Someone might see you in a crowded place... so... I think I will bring you to somewhere private... we'll be alone." Benimaru glanced his way, he smiled tenderly when he saw Ash blush. "Just to talk...well if you want to cuddle," Benimaru winked and asked Ash, "You'd love that as I will Ash, wont you?" he touched Ash's chin, Ash felt a lump on his throat and even if the Lamborghini has air condtioning beads of sweat formed on his brow. They stopped on a red light Benimaru leaned a bit too close and whispered his breath tickling his face. "Well?" he whispered.

"I-I'd love that too!" Ash was able to reply stuttering. Benimaru was about to kiss him but instead his lips went to his ear.

"You'll never regret coming with me..."

They drive on a mountain side overlooking the city. The sky was cloudless and a falling star or two appeared late this night.

"Good we are all alone...Hell, I'll drive away everything that will come between our privacy." Benimaru looked around and seems to be making sure they are alone. He looked at Ash who was looking back at him. "I got this planned, sweetheart. All my plan needs was you." he gave him a smile and walked towards the car's compartment. Benimaru proceeded to take out a blanket and a small lamp. "Let's sit over here where you can marvel the whole city's lights, baby." He placed the blanket a bit nearer on the cliff's edge. "Here, you can sit now Ash.. I'll just bring out what I cooked"

"W-What?" Ash can't believe his ears.

"I did cooked something." Benimaru told him. "I need to learn a new hobby. Kyo and his girlfriend can't agree more I made the right decision to become a struggling chef." he told Ash. Struggling... it was not a word Benimaru often uses. He was being humble that, or the food might be bad, Ash thought.

"I-I can help you..." Ash remembered to offer but he was sitting himself on the soft blanket. The night breeze was cold. Benimaru made sure no insects will bite and they are zapped by the lamp he placed on the blanket's side. The stars are beautiful incomparable to the city lights below. It was a perfect picninc date Ash pondered.

"Do not bother by what I should be doing, baby" Benimaru answered back busy now at something on the back passenger seat. Ash saw him carry a big plastic container with a handle. He took the lid off when he came near Ash. Smell of fried chicken filled his nostrils. They smelled nice. Benimaru was able to prepare this while nursing a broken heart? Ash can't believe it.

"I-Isn't it weird you can c-cook something this great smelling w-while L-Loraine left you?" he is not sure but he was stammering while inquiring.

Benimaru sighed, "She broke up with me last night... I woke up late in the afternoon and I spent it cooking something..." he then looked at Ash "I-was... thinking about you while I did.. umm maybe you got me inspired to cook. Umm, I also made vegetable salad. I heard you love them... M-May I confess something?"

The chicken smelled so delicious Ash found a hand picking one, was about to bite through it but stopped when he heard Benimaru tell about a confession.

"I first called Kyo...but he is not answering his phone... maybe he was busy with Yuki..." he was not looking at Ash. "I-I hope you don't mind you were the second choice but heck... I proceeded to make the salad for you, Ash. Its good... you gave me a chance. I.. want you to critic my cooking too, I guess." he blushed, Ash thought it was adorable. Benimaru stared at him longer than usual. Ash thought the kiss will happen but then,

"I need to bring out the beer... I got wine here if you want."

"Beer it will be" Ash told him.

Ash helped him bring the large Coleman full of ice, beer and wine.

They sat together on the blanket. Benimaru held a bowl and served salad to Ash. Ash was at his fifth fried chicken. He had to admit Benimaru did a good job in his cooking. Ash saw Benimaru put mayonnaise in his salad, he tried to decline,

"I.. do not like fats in my salad Benimaru,"

Benimaru looked up and seemed surprised. "...I like salads this way, baby... will you live a little?" he took a dinner fork and held a romaine covered with mayo towards Ash.

"I-I can't," Ash was concerned if he will gain weight. He already ate a lot of the oily fried chicken Benimaru prepared. Benimaru coaxed him though with his puppy-dog eyes Ash found unable to resist. Ben made sure Ash had his mouth full of the vegeatable with mayo garninshing and his eyes sparkled when he saw Ash's eyes widen.

"I knew you'd love my mayo." Benimaru winked

"H-Huh you made it too?"

"Yeah with a bit of love potion" Benimaru teased. Ash found another fork with vegetable offered to him and he finished the whole bowl much to Benimaru's delight. "...have some more... if you are concerned with your figure let us work out tomorrow." Benimaru claimed absent mindedly. Ash just curiously watched him as he filled the bowl with another helping of salad.

After eating two bowls Benimaru offered a can of beer to him as he opened it up. He sat close to Ash as he got his own and stared above. "Want to make a wish, Ash?" Benimaru asked as a falling star streaked. He saw Ash close his eyes. His eyes fell to Ash lips covered with gloss. He thought how soft they must be when he kisses him. His eyes now met Ash's half lidded stare.

"What are you thinking of Benimaru?" Ash blushed as Benimaru tucked a stray blond hair to his ear.

"Your wish... and this moment Ash...why haven't I thought this is a great idea that I... I mean, it will feel this amazing"

Ash laid his head on Benimaru's shoulder coming closer, "I prefer you almost saying you felt amazing, mon cher..." Benimaru gulped as Ash cooed.

He moved his head closer to Ash who just looked deep in his blue eyes. "Of course..." he cleared his throat he almost stuttered. Ash just smiled at his self conciousness it just encouraged him more to kiss him. "I feel amazing Ash, like I can take over the world...mon chere"

Ash sat upright as Benimaru kissed him, he was gentle at first but then introduced his tongue. Ash let his tongue linger inside his mouth until he felt Benimaru's tongue retreat in his own. He proceeded giving him his French kiss. Benimaru let out a muffled moan and held tight to Ash. Ash stopped.. their salivas entwined between their mouths just like a bond holding them together. He kissed Benimaru's neck loving the Parisian scent he wore.

"A-Ash!" Benimaru stammered, getting aroused. He fumbled with Ash's red jacket as he felt Ash's hand on the buttons of his shirt.

Benimaru's back was on the blanket while Ash was on top of him still opening the last buttons of Benimaru's silk shirt. His hand roved to Ash's crotch and found him erect. Ash while kissing him just moaned as he felt a hand on his manhood. Benimaru sat up as Ash took off his shirt and hungrily kissed his gorgeous pecs. Benimaru awkwardly took off the top part of Ash's linen over all. Ash forcefully held him down as he took off his over all himself.

"I-I want you fully strip me first..." Benimaru told him panting as he hold on to Ash's hand about to remove his own underwear.

"Why?" Ash asked his forehead against Benimaru's

"I-I want to be the v-vulnerable one first..." Ash is already unstrapping his belt, he can see Benimaru's bulge in his black pants. He teased it a little giving a quick touch. Benimaru moaned in Ash's excitement. They kissed again both only clad in briefs.

"C-Come on j-just... strip me already... I want to see if I can satisy you, mon chere" Benimaru almost begged when they both came up for air.

"Alright, Benimaru as you wish..." Ash told him and was about to pull his underwear off when Benimaru's cellphone rang.

Ash looked towards the phone as it continued vibrating while ringing. Its urgent lights calling for attention.

"I'll ignore it!" Benimaru told him

"N-No go ahead,"

"Fuck whoever..." but Ash reached out and he held out the phone towards Benimaru.

He let out a disgusted sigh as he pressed the phone to answer. Ash watched him stil sitting on his abs.

"What is it, Kyo?" pure irritation was in Benimaru's voice. "Garcia invited you guys up... its his treat for winning against K's team...hmmm okay..." Benimaru's brow furrowed.

"May I hear the convo Benimaru?"

"A-Ash..." Benimaru's eyes pleaded. He wasn't prepared when Ash took his phone from him and pressed the speaker

"...Loraine is here she was invited by Robert, Benimaru. I think she wants you guys back. Do you want to speak with her?"

Ash fixed his clothing. He can't forget Benimaru lied on where he was but really, do both of them have a choice? He was upset he found himself telling Benimaru to go to Robert's party...where his ex was. Benimaru told him he does not want to get back with her anymore that he'd rather be here... with him. Ash told him them seeing each other is dangerous for both of them. Benimaru cursed told him he is confident he can find a way for them to see each other. He can buy people. He can ask even the authority to cover his tracks. What stopped Benimaru was when Ash asked him,

"Can you risk your career as a straight male model if we come out as a couple, Benimaru?" the one asked turned pale. Tears of frustration appeared on Ash's eyes as he put on his scarlet jacket. Benimaru was still undressed and tried to talk to Ash as he tried touching his shoulders.

"Please... let me find other ways for us, Ash." he pleaded

"J-Just take me back on my hotel... I'll ask the new one I am planning to go to... to ban you from contacting me."

They were infront of the hotel Ash was staying at. Both were silent during the drive. Ash was about to open the passenger seat when he heard Benimaru say,

"I will not forget this precious night I had been with you, Ash." There were tears about to fall from Benimaru's blue eyes his blond brows wrinkled in pain. Ash regretted looking and proceeded ridding himself from Benimaru's car. As he closed the door softly however, he will not forget himself what Benimaru added "...Je te aime... till we meet again somewhere under the lights of stars."


End file.
